


The Truth about The Death of Fëanor

by Melkora



Series: Angband drabbles [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angband, Drabble, F/M, Female Melkor - Freeform, Humor, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkora/pseuds/Melkora
Summary: Perhaps you still believed that Fëanor, the creator of the Silmarills, and the leader of the Noldoran expellees of Aman, perished during the siege of Angband by a hand (or if you wish, a claw) of the King of the Balrogs, Gothmog.Let's forget about that, it's just a stupid elf propaganda! True, as is the rule in these cases, it is completely different and far less drastic. Fëanor's death was nothing but an unfortunate accident, as you can read below.





	The Truth about The Death of Fëanor

"You know, Fëanor was a really good blacksmith!"  
Said Melkora dreamily, and foxily narrowed her eyes.  
Meanwhile in her chamber, her deputy and first officer, Maia of Fire, Sauron was, carefully although little bit gruffly taking care of her badly burned left palm.  
But after her words, he jumped up sharply, as if he had suddenly found himself sitting in an anthill.  
"How do you mean, good blacksmith?!"  
He barked with an irritation, suspiciously looking at his lady.  
In Melkora's deep, mesmeric eyes, two flames of fire lightened up. The reaction of her closest subordinate obviously amused her, and she decided to tease him a little  
"It means," she whispered winsomely, seductively leaning forward, so she almost touched Sauron's ear, "that he was really amazing in banging me."  
"If you know what I mean."  
She added a conspiratorial wink.  
And then, just amusedly, watched her subordinate face suddenly went pale, his eyes flushed with wild flames, and two thick black smoke poles rolled out of his ears.

Not long after this event, there was a regrettable incident near the Angband gates, during which the Elven nobleman and leader of the Noldor raiders, Fëanor, accidentally ran on the sword of the Angband commander Sauron. For about a seven times!


End file.
